Konohagakure High School
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Konohagakure High School... sebuah sekolah elit yang berada di kota Konoha, namun jika kalian melihat lebih dalam sekolah tersebut ini tidak seperti sekolah elit, tetapi sekolah yang SUPER DUPER GILAA! Banyak kejadian yang terjadi bahkan sampai membuat orang ngeri melihatnya... Bagaimana ceritanya langsung saja BACA! Mind to RnR?


**A/N : ****_MOSHII-MOSHIII_****! AKIKO AKHIRNYA BALIK LAGI KE FANDOM NARUTO SETELAH BERBULAN-BULAN TAK BALIKKK!**

**Haloo ****_hisashiburii minna_****! ****_Genki desu_****? Akiko pikir iya... Maa~ sekarang Akiko mengeluarkan cerita yang gaje bin abal... Yosshaaaa! Gak usah lama-lama lagiii!**

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

_**Konohagakure High School**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Chara : Naruto, etc**_

_**Genre : Humor and Friendship**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

_**! Warning ! GAJE, ABAL, JELEK, DAN YANG PASTI BANYAK TYPO'S**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Prolog**_

GUBRAAKKK... DUAGHHH... MEOW... GUK... PRET... YUMMY... DUARRR... KRESEK-KRESEK...

Suara itulah yang bisa kita dengar jika berada dalam sekolah terkenal dan elit... Konohagakure High School... TENG~ TONG~ TENG~ TONG~ bahkan saat bell berbunyi... suara-suara itu belum menghilang malah tambah membesar, mari kita lihat kelas 'XI C'.

"SASUKEEE! AWAS KAU!" seru seseorang atau bisa kita sebut pemeran utama Naruto... Uzumaki... itu namanya.

"Hm... memang apa yang mau kau balas?" tanya laki-laki keren... cool... ganteng... can-eh pokoknya gitulah laki-laki sempurna harapan segala wanita (?).

"AKU AKAN! MEMUKULMU HYAA!"

"Hn... kau mau memukulku itu mustahil!"

"Naruto-_kun_ akan ku buang semua persediaan ramen instanmu!" kata seorang perempuan berambut ungun pacarnya si laki-laki rambut oren tuh... si Naruto, ye dia punya pacar namanya Hinata... aslinya sih Hinata pemalu tapi disini 36000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000-(Reader's : nolnya kebanyakan OI!) oke lupakan yang enolnya banyak itu, pokoknya Hinata sudah berubah 36000000- eits... nanti kebanyakan... dia sudah berubah 360 derajat selsius (Reader's : EMANGGNYA SUHU APA!) oke kembali ke cerita.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jika kau seperti itu akan ku bakar semua tomatmu!" ancam Sakura.

"HAH... baiklah-baiklah..." ucap Sasuke dan Naruto pasrah.

Pintu kelas pun terbuka... oleh guru yang asing, sedangkan murid-muridnya bukannya duduk dan diam malah mengdeathglare sang guru hingga si guru lari ketakutan karena dideathglare sama murid-murid. Akhirnya mereka semua malah kembali ribut mari kita lihat keadaan satu kelompok yang tidak pernah rukun ini.

"Yummy..." kata seseorang namanya Chouji.

"Dasar gendut makan terus kerjaannya!" seru Shikamaru.

Lalu seketika semuanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru yang jleb banget, dan akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan antara semut dan gajah maksudnya Shikamaru dan Chouji, Chouji yang mendengarnya berjalan mendekati Shikamaru lalu loncat hingga mendarat di atas Shikamaru... BUKKK... Shikamaru yang mempunyai 5000 IQ hanya K.O ditempat setelah ditimpa sama gajah ngamuk.

"KYAAA! SHIKAMARU-_KUN_ NEKAT BANGET LO MAU DITIMPA CHOUJI!" seru Ino... pada pacarnya yang sudah diambil arwahnya oleh malaikat penjual mie- eh maksudnya malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Sedangkan Neji, Tenten, dan Lee hanya menatap tragis kejadian yang baru di alami teman sekelasnya, kalau Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sakuke, dan Kiba hanya menahan ketawa, lalu Shino menatap mereka cengo, sedangkan Ino berlari mengejar arwahnya Shikamaru yang melayang kemana-mana.

"Huft... susahnya mengajar kelas ini..." gumam seseorang dalam hati... namanya adalah TSUNADE! *CLAP... CLAP... CLAP* (Stunade : OII GUE BUKAN TUKANG SULAP GAK USAH DITEPUKIN!)

"Ekhm... KALIAN SEMUA HARAP DUDUK DAN TENANG!" kata Stunade pake 1000 TOA sampe semuanya tuli termasuk ni author yang ngebayangin.

Seluruh murid pun duduk dengan rapi... itu adalah contoh merawat kucing yang bandel, cara memandikan kucing adalah kalian iket tuh kucing di tiang, lalu sirem pake air, lalu beri pupuk kimia, dan besoknya pasti tumbuh mangga... Lalu- (Reader's : OII EMANG LO PIKIR INI CERITA BUAT CARA NGURUS KUCING! KASIAN TUH KUCINGNYA DIIKET MANA DIKASIH PUPUK LAGI! ADA- Waahh... ada Mangga! Praktekin a- OI DASAR AUTHOR GILAA! Harap jangan tiru tulisan tadi...- AUTHOR Pe'a, sedeng, rada lagi... | Akiko : Hiks... saya dihina...)

Ok lupakan percakapan gak jelas di atas...

"AYO! AYO! AYO BARCELONA! YEAHH!"

"GOALLLLLLLLLLL!"

Ya... sekarang gurunya di cuekin, dan mereka malah nonton pertandingan bola di bioskop layar tancep.

"Tau ah... cape ngajar ni kelas." Stunade pun pergi keluar dan surga datang pada murid-murid yang malas ini!

Mari kita geser ke Naruto dan Sasuke...

"DASAR TOMAT!"

"APA KAU BILANG! BERANINYA KAU MENGEJEK TOMATKU TERSAYANG!"

"Hiks... Sasuke-_kun_ kau lebih memilih tomat dari pada aku... sekarang kita putus!" seru Sakura... hingga membuat satu kelas hening... dan adegan dimulai.

"EH TUNGGU APA PUTUS! DENGAR DULU PENJELASANKU!"

"PENJELASAN APA LAGI! JELAS-JELAS TADI KAU BILANG KAU SUKA TOMAT, DAN SEKARANG KAU MAU MENJELASAKAN KALAU KAU SUKA NARUTO!"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... ternyata kau lebih menyukai Sasuke-_kun_... kalau begitu kita putus..." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke hampir mau gila karena dibilang saling menyukai dan diputusin sama pacar, bayangkan seberapa jlebnya tuh... untung bukan Author yang jadi Naruto sama Sasuke.

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

Seluruh murid keluar kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke... setelah sepi di bagian koridor Naruto menutup pintu kelas dan...

"HYAAA!"

BUKK... Srett

"GYAAA... YAOIII!"

"HIKS... tidak ku sangka Naruto-_kun_/Sasuke-_kun_ adalah yaoi!" seru Hinata dan Sakura sambil tersedu-sedu lalu memphoto adegan itu... jika kalian ingin tau Sakura dan Hinata masuk klub majalah dan fotografer, jadi kedua klub tersebut saling bekerja sama, fotografer yang mencari foto... yang sangat WOW! Contoh adegan radi, lalu majalah yang membuat berita itu menjadi luas yang akan dikirimkan untuk sekolah ini, sedangkan sekolah ini sudah seperti hotel bintang 100 (Memang ada?).

Dan kalian mau tau bagaimana hasil photonya? Hmm... kira-kira Sasuke berada dibawah sedang kan Naruto berada diatas untuk menahan... dan mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat COOCOK bagi pencinta Yaoi... tapi sayangnya ini author kaga suka pasangan yaoi...

"Ekhm... mohon semuanya duduk di bangku masing-masing..." kata Kurenai _sensei_, guru paling ngeTOP di kalangan siswa, dan semuanya mengikuti kata-kata guru yang satu ini... soalnya mereka takut di hukum suruh bersihin aula sekolah yang gedenya BUSET! Sendirian lagi...

"Hari ini... kita akan membahas soal pementasan seni besok, nah,,, setiap kelas mempunyai pamerannya tersendiri, sekarang kalian usulkan apa saja yang mau kalian pentaskan..."

"DRAMA!/RUMAH HANTU!/CAFFE!"

Kurenai _sensei _pun menulis di papan tulis 'Drama' lalu disebelahnya ada 'Rumah Hantu' lalu sebelahnya ada 'Caffe'.

"Yang memilih Drama acungkan tangan!" seru Kurenai _sensei_ dan yang mengangkat tangan ada 25 orang, satu lagi dikelas ini terdapat 45 murid.

"Yang memilih Rumah Hantu!" yang ngacung ada 15 orang.

"Dan terakhir Caffe!" yang mengangkat tangan ada 5 orang.

"Jadi yang terpilih adalah..."

"DRAMA!" teriak satu kelas.

"Kalian hanya mempunyai waktu dari hari ini sampai besok untuk menata seluruhnya dimulai dari... SEKARANG!" teriak Kurenai _sensei_ lalu keluar dari kelas.

Semua murid mulai risih karena waktunya satu hari, sekarang mereka membuat kelompok-kelompok, yang satu yang mengurus stage, yang satu cerita, yang satu costum, yang satu properti, dan masih banyak lagi.

**_;:-'Skip Time'-:;_**

Sekarang sudah jam 17.00, semua murid sudah siap untuk hari esok, dan sekarang mereka akan menginap di sekolah ini, dan sekarang kita cari Sakura... si rambut gulali!

Srek... Srekk... Srekkk

"Si-siapa disana!?" seru Sakura yang setengah berteriak itu.

Srek... Srekk... Srekkk

Dan munculah sesosok orang yang menggunakan baju kimono berwarna putih, rambut indigonya sangat mencolok, wajahnya pucat, dan disekitar mulut dan pakaiannya terdapat cairan berwarna merah kental dan bau amis yang amat khas...

"GYYAAA HANTUUUU!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke arah aula.

"Sa-Sakura-_san..._"

**_-At Sakura Place-_**

Setelah jauh berlari akhirnya ia berhenti dan kembali mengatur nafas yang tak beraturan itu.

"Kikikikikiki... Hihihihihihihihihhihihihi..." suara-suara asing mulai terdengar dan GUBRAKKK...!

"KYAAA" Sakura pun mulai berlari sekencang-kencang yang ia bisa sampai pada akhirnya BRUKKK!...

_**-;:' TO BE CONTINUE ':;-**_

* * *

_**A/N : GYYAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI CHAPTER 1111! Gomennasai chapter satunya sedikit T.T namanya juga prolog... YOSSHAAA! Arigatou na sudah baca! AKHIR KATA SALAM MANIS DARI AKIKO AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
